Revenge
by TwiDash FTW .Harmony Dash
Summary: Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom wish for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to be in their horseshoes and things go terribly wrong.


**This was (sorta) an idea from deviantART. I've changed it up a bit.**

* * *

Chapter one: Changes, Very Bad Changes.

"Ah'm done with 'em!" Applebloom cried. "They made fun of us too many times! I wish they knew how we felt!"

"Me too," Sweetie Belle said.

"Ditto," Scootaloo grumbled.

The trio of friends were down by the old wishing well. "Ah got an idea!" Applebloom said as she pulled out a bit. "We wish that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon knew how we felt for a change and then they change back."

Applebloom threw it in the well and nothing happened. "Oh well at least we tried," Scootaloo said. "Let's go back to the barn."

If only they knew that their bit had been glowing.

* * *

Later that night a glow in-cased each filly that had been a part of the wish and changed their looks. Scootaloo had a straight green mane and tail with a purple coat. A cutiemark appeared on her flank, it was Diamond Tiara's cutiemark. Applebloom had white curly mane and tail and her coat was gold, her cutiemark was Silver Spoon's cutiemark. Sweetie Belle's mane and tail were brown and blown back. Her coat was a caramel color and her cutiemark was three little caramel candies. Over at Diamond's house she had an orange wavy mane and tail and a purple coat, her cutiemark vanished. In Silver's house, she had a light yellow mane and tail that were in a ponytail and her coat was a dark pink, her cutiemark had vanished. (left from right is listing the ponies as they were and then as and the left from right as they are now) From this night everypony now knew Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle as Fancy, Sweet Spoon, and Caramel Candy. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were know known as Tiara Skater and Worker Spoon. The only ponies who knew this was wrong were Tiara and Worker.

* * *

Fancy, Sweet Spoon, and Caramel Candy woke up at Sweet Spoon's barn where they had spent the night. "So Sweet Spoon," Fancy said with a Canterlot tone. "What are we to do today?"

"Go to school, of course and then whilst we are at school we learn and then we ick on those black flanks, like we do everyday," Sweet Spoon said. "And of course we'll have caramel candy," Caramel Candy said fancily. "Yes of course, they won't see it coming," Sweet Spoon said. Applejack poked her head into Sweet Spoon's room. "Mornin' girls, get yer things ready and then we can head off ta school," AJ said. "I cannot believe I am related to her," Sweet Spoon grumbled and got her things. Fancy and Caramel got their things too. Then they walked out to the family room. "Ready ta go?" AJ asked them and they nodded. AJ led them to school and dropped them off. She said goodbye to them and left. "Now where are those blank flanks?" Fancy asked. She spotted them and walked over to them.

* * *

Tiara and Worker woke up at first they didn't notice anything, they still thought they were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They went to school like normal and they saw three ponies come up to them, two of them had their cutiemarks. "Look what we have here girls," the filly with the caramel candies on her flank. She sounded like Sweetie Belle, exactly like Sweetie, but with a fancier tone. "Two little blank flanks, is what I see!" The filly with a tiara on her flank said. She sounded like Scootaloo with a fancier tone of course. Then the one with a silver spoon on her flank started the laughing and they all picked up on it. "We're not blank flanks!" Tiara Skater growled. "Then prove it Skater!" The one with the tiara on her flank said. "Hey who do you think you are?" Worker Spoon asked harshly. "Ha! We've known you for years, but if you're this dumb you deserve it, I'm Fancy," the one with the tiara on her flank said. "And I'm Sweet Spoon," the filly with the silver spoon on her flank said. "And I'm Caramel Candy," the one with the three caramel candies on her flank said.

* * *

**Yeah, kinda short but eh get used to it, I can only do so much.**


End file.
